Escape
by SeaweedOwl
Summary: When the 6 kids of Lillian find themselves in the hands of military personnel, they fight to escape. This story was previously titled: FALLING FOR YOU
1. Letting Go

**Super 8 is my favourite film of all time. Got to say that, got most of my inspiration to start writing from the stories, "Special" by DazzleDust22 and "After It All" by Dont-Ever-Forget their all about Super 8 too so check it out! Please feel free to review ;)**

* * *

><p>I watched Joe hold onto his Mother's locket. It was obvious he didn't want to let it go, but something in him told him he had to. In my mind, I wanted him to let it go. He seemed so sad whenever anyone mentioned his Father especially his Mother. That night, in his bedroom when he was telling me about her, I knew she was always going to be in his heart. I just hoped that in this moment, he'd let go and know what I knew. She'd always be in his heart. I felt like he read my mind right then and there, because he let it go. The locket floated away slowly towards the newly built ship and locked into place between all of the other pieces of metal.<p>

My father and I walked to Joe and his father and altogether, we watched the ship slowly launch into the dark sky. When the water tower beams fell to the ground and exploded, I heard Cary say, "Holy Shit" from behind us. That brought a smirk to Joe's face, and a grin to mine.

No one in the streets took their eyes off of the ship that was heading space bound. I felt a warm hand touch mine; I glanced down and saw Joe slowly attempting to hold my hand. I entwined my hand in his; we knew we had the mutual feelings for each other. I smiled, feeling safe and finally accepted to someone in this world. The ship was nothing but a speck of light in the sky, like a star. Even when the ship was gone, I didn't want to let go of Joe's hand, and I didn't.

"Ali, I'm going to the car. Come by when you're done." My Dad told me, leaving to the jeep with Joe's father.

"Sheesh, that took forever!" Cary said coming to me and Joe.

"GUYS!" Martin yelped, coming towards us with Charles's assistance. Joe dropped my hand and assisted Martin, who was limping with an open would in his lower left leg.

"Holy shit guys, that was mint!" Charles said leaving Martin in Joe's arms and looking at the destruction zone around us. "We have to shoot here in the morning!"

"Charles, nobody cares about you're stupid movie!" Cary said.

Charles ignored him and went scoping around the area, for places to shoot. I agreed with Cary, right now was not the time for Charles to rant about shooting his movie.

We didn't stay in town for long, only about half an hour, just waiting for Martin's parents to pick him up. Cary got a ride home with him. Deputy Lamb got me and Joe and drove me and my Dad home. The ride was silent, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable, quiet silence that I would have never expected between my father and Joe's.

That night, after everything had happened I got into bed around 3 o'clock in the morning. I could just think about Joe. I didn't sleep until light started to appear across the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter was SO short. I'll make the next one a lot longer. Wrote this at 6am, so sorry for my lack of efforts. I'll make the next chapter in Joe's POV. Please review :) <strong>


	2. The Question

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews, means a lot. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter more. It's in Joe's POV and it's kind of long. Only spent 2 morning working on it. I don't know if it's that good, I liked writing most of it. Hopefully you enjoy, if you have any suggestions / comments please review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Thinking of everything that happened last night; how I got the courage to hold Alice's hand, how I saved her and how I let go of the locket. Nothing in me regretted letting go of the locket, I felt like it was the right decision because I felt like it was leaving some unneeded space between me and my dad.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and found Lucy wagging her tail eagerly waiting for food. I grabbed her bag of food and poured a good amount into her dog bowl. I kneeled down on my knee and petted her as she ate, "I'm glad you're back, Lucy." She barked happily.

I grabbed the script and ran across the street to Charles's house, I knocked as usual and waited for someone to shout, "COME IN!" and I opened the front door. Everyone was doing their usual routine like last night didn't even happen.

"JOE! I thought you weren't coming!" Charles yelled at me while we walked down the hallway into his room, he slammed the door behind him. "The day's almost over! There's only four days until the due date for the festival. WE NEED TO GET THIS DONE!"

I glanced at the clock, it was 4 o'clock. I sighed and scratched the back of my head, "Look, I was up late starting the new model that I'll let you blow up."

"At least you made use of your time."

"Yeah, so what're the plans for today?"

"We're going to meet everyone at the diner, talk about shooting some scenes in town."

"What about Martin?"

"He's got a cast and some crutches, I wrote some new stuff into the script. I need you to be Martin's double." Charles said hunting through papers on his desk looking for the updated script.

"What, why?" I asked.

"We're going to have a zombie bite the detective in the leg, that's why he has a cast. Since we can't take Martin's cast off we need you to just play the detective for a couple of seconds." Charles handed me the updated script and I sighed, "Fine."

While we were riding into town towards the diner, Charles kept ranting on about what the differences are between his Super 8 camera and my Dad's camera. I didn't see the difference, and I didn't really care. I was too focused on the scene of destruction that was on most of the town. Most buildings had spots of black from ash on them; others had gaping holes through walls. Seeing all of the destruction made me sad, because I grew up in Lillian. It seemed like nothing bad could ever happen here.

When we rode up to the diner, we saw a huge hole right where the door is supposed to be. I couldn't believe Mr. Gersen opened it for today. Charles and I set our bikes out front and carefully stepped through the hole. The diner looked pretty much the same, just a couple of ash spots.

"Smartin, aliens do exist. Last night even proved it!" Cary protested as I sat down between him and Alice.

"It just seems too unreal and you know I don't like it when you call me Smartin!"

"You two have a conversation like this almost every day." Preston said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"How are you, Joe?" Alice asked me.

"Um, I'm good. How're you?" I asked her.

"I'm okay."

"Okay guys, I've got some new parts in for the script," Charles said handing out new copies of the script. "We need to get some filming in today."

"New parts?" Martin panicked. "I barely knew the parts I had before!"

"The new parts make more sense, why you have a cast on your leg and all that!" Charles argued.

"Joe, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice whispered in my ear.

I felt like spiders were crawling down my spine, "Sure."

"I mean, alone." She said.

"Oh, yeah."

I nudged Cary on the shoulder and then nodded my head towards Alice and he smiled and got up to let us out of the booth. Alice led the way immediately taking us outside. I followed her quietly, my hands shoved in my pockets, head down. She whipped around and stared at me for a moment and I finally looked up. Why was I so nervous? Was it because of last night?

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's going on between us?"

I was sort of taken aback by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Last night, you saved my life, Joe. You don't know this but that means the world to me, that you would do that. "

"I'm sure the other guys would have too."

She looked disappointed at my answer and she started to walk back inside, "Wait. Let me take you out."

"What?"

"Let me take you out." She just stared at me, blankly like she didn't hear me. "Let me take you out, Alice. Like on a date."

She stepped closer to me, my heart started to beat faster than it already was. She looked directly into my eyes. I felt like I was staring at the galaxies. I felt my cheeks grow red like in season tomatoes.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked her, the question looked like it smacked her back to reality from a daydream.

"Yes!" She said excitedly.

"HEY!" Cary said coming outside. "Will you two wrap up your little moment?"

My cheeks were burning, Alice's went red too. Before either of us could respond, Preston, Charles and Martin came out of the diner staring at us awkwardly.

"Come on! We have to film NOW!" Charles said. "This wreck is our production value!"

"This wreck is our production value!" Cary mimicked Charles.

That day we shot two scenes at the hospital. Charles spent one hour, begging the doctors for a room we could borrow to shoot for Martin. When they said yes, we couldn't believe it. It only took about an hour to shoot each scene. It would have been shorter but Cary insisted on blowing up a flower pot, which resulted in almost getting us kicked out of the hospital. Typical Cary.

When we finished filming around nine o'clock, the sun was starting to set. I rode my bike over to Alice who was just about to leave the hospital; luckily I stopped her, "Hey, Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How's tomorrow sound?" She looked confused. "For our date?"

"Oh…tomorrow sounds good."

"Alright, I'll call you." I said.

"Sure." She confirmed.

I watched her ride her bike away. My heart was beating insanely face. I wondered if she could hear it beating if that was possible. Hopefully it wasn't. When I got home that night, my Dad was knocked out on the couch; he had fallen asleep watching the news. I didn't want to bother him so I went fell into bed, completely exhausted although I spent half my day sleeping.

I didn't sleep though, remembering my date with Alice. I wondered where the courage came from. I wondered if I got the courage because I rescued her or because she gave me the opportunity to ask her at the diner. Those were questions, that I stayed up to try and answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, it was kind of long and hopefully I didn't make any grammar mistakes like I did in the last chapter. Thanks for reading, please review if you liked or have any suggestions! :)<strong>


	3. The Date

**Hi! Sorry I haven't written anything for what seems like forever. I haven't taken effort in trying to write, which I really apologize. The reviews mean a lot, so I decided to just come on and write something for you. It's - _THE DATE - _that we have all been waiting for between Joe and Alice :)**

* * *

><p>"Joseph, wake up." I opened my eyes to find my Dad towering over me, with a curious look on his face. I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up onto my elbows, "What're you doing today? You going to be with Charles?"<p>

I shook my head, "No. I'm going to be with Alice."

He cocked his head and looked like he was holding back a grin, "Alright, you have fun."

Nodding, I threw my head back down against my pillow and fell asleep again. It was about two hours later when I woke up and had to use my left hand to shield my eyes from the blinding sun that was shining through my window and my other hand to slam my hand on the snooze button on my clock.

I got up slowly, I felt extremely lazy today. I threw on a button-up, some jeans and my Chuck Taylor's. I was about to do my daily routine: Feed Lucy, then head over to Charles's house to hang out. But then remembered that I was going on a date today with Alice. I walked over to the phone on the wall and put in her number and waited for her.

I was about to hang up when I heard a soft, heart-stopping voice, "Hello?"

My heart started beating faster, "Alice? Hi, it's Joe Lamb."

"Hi Joe." I could practically hear her smiling through the phone and of course, that made me smile.

"I was wondering if you were r-ready for our date. I mean it's totally cool if you aren't, I can give you some time, I was just wonder –"

"Joe," she cut me off, laughing. "I'm ready, the real question is if you are!"

"I'm totally ready."

"Okay, then meet me at the diner in fifteen minutes?"

For some reason, I nodded like she was there with me, "I mean yeah…I'll be there in f-fifteen minutes."

She laughed again, "See you there, Joe." Click.

When she hung up, I practically ran out the door and forgot to feed Lucy. I rode on my bike into downtown Lillian. Most people were already re-opening stores and walking down the street boringly. As I got close to the diner, I felt my heart pumping faster and faster. Why is this happening to me? Why am I completely tongue tied when I talk to Alice Dainard? Why do I feel like I'm on top of the world, or that I can fly to the moon when I'm with her? Because I think that…I might be – maybe falling for Alice Dainard.

When I got to the diner, jumped off my bike and threw it up against the bike rack. I casually checked my reflection in the window and blushed when I saw Alice looking at me from inside. When I went inside, she was waiting for me at one of the tables that sat only two people, I made my way to her then sat across from her.

"Hey."

"Hi." She replied sweetly putting down the menu then looking at me.

"How are you?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

She put her hair behind her ears and grinned, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I – I'm amazing." I said and smiled.

Alice and I didn't do much talking over lunch at the diner; it was more like taking a casual glance at one another then blushing and looking away. Never in my life had I experienced such a comfortable silence.

When we were done with our food, I paid the bill and we went outside into town, taking in the fresh Lillian air. It was a really sunny, beautiful day. Almost everyone was outside, enjoying the nice weather. I looked at Alice, who seemed to be enjoying the view around us.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her quietly.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the outskirts of town.

It took about thirty minutes to follow her outside of Lillian, she didn't reply to me when I asked where we were going. I had never been so far out of town before. I didn't even hear the honking horns on the cars or the barking dogs anymore. It was just the sound of the leaves crunching under our feet as we walked up a dirt trail.

"We're here." Alice said letting my hand go.

Where we were, was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. We were on top of a grassy hill, overlooking Lillian. The people were nothing but little specks in our view, all we saw were the mountains in the background of town, with the clouds towering right above them. The sun seemed like it was hiding behind the clouds as they moved slowly across the summer sky. Alice laid down in the grass and looked at the sky. I decided if I should lay beside her or not, and after five awkward minutes of thinking, I decided to lay with her.

It seemed like we were lying down, just talking and laughing at nothing for decades. But I was completely fine with that. I loved being with her. And I was getting to know this girl that I barely knew at all – she was completely letting me in.

"Alice?" I asked her as we watched the sun start to set.

"Yes?"

"C-can I ask you something?" I said, sitting up.

"What is it? Are you okay, Joe?" she asked me, sitting up beside me.

"Where's your Mom?" I asked her, she stared at the sun for a moment and then looked at me like she was deciding on whether or not she should tell me.

After a few seconds of silence while she was deciding, she nodded and started to speak, "My Mom and Dad had been together for a long time. I mean a really long time. I can't even remember how long. They grew up together. When I was born, we were like one big happy family. Like – like you and your family were. When I turned 3, my Dad got into drinking because things were slow for him at work. He continued that for – for a long time and when I turned 4, my Mom left. She was sick of him drinking, sick of him slacking off all of the time. So she just packed up and left. My Dad drank more and more after that, when he almost got me killed in a car accident, he was forced to stop or else child services were going to take me away. So he's been a bit sober since then, but started drinking last school year since I'm growing up too fast I guess."

I could hear her crying, holding all of that in for so long must have been hell for her. I scooted closer to her then wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She started letting out her sobs and I just held her for as long as she let me.

Was this really why Alice Dainard was so tough? She's one of the toughest kids in school, besides being one of the most popular. I wondered, was she really just this girl that's amazing in every way? But she's been holding in all of these emotions for so long?

"Joe?" She said after she had stopped crying and looked directly into my eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I managed to choke out.

"Don't go." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the only person that's really…tried to get to know me, Joe. I don't want to lose you."

"I won't leave." I told her. "I promise."

She nodded, with a smile on her face and got up, "Well we should probably go. It's getting dark."

I nodded and got up, following her back into town. Again, I had never felt such a comfortable silence in my life. It was completely dark by the time we were in front of the diner to get our bikes.

"Man, my Dad's going to kill me." I said jumping onto my bike.

"Sorry for holding you back so long." Alice apologized.

"No, no. It's totally cool."

She smiled and kissed me in the cheek before riding away. I stood there, shocked and happy. While I was riding home, I could feel my face still hot. I got homer really quick, but I just sat on my front porch, waiting for my face to go back to it's normal skin tone. That process took about ten minutes. I finally opened up my front door and stepped inside, trying to be as quiet as I could, but I was caught by the one and only, Lucy. She barked at me out of joy and happiness, I couldn't get her to shut up!

"Joe?" My Dad said coming out of his bedroom.

"Huh?"

"What took you so long?" He said ruffling my hair while he sat on the couch. "I was starting to get a bit worried about you, Louis even called about Alice."

"Oh, we were just hanging out." I said.

"Least you're safe; did you two have a good time?"

I smiled, I hadn't heard that question from my Dad in a long time, "Yeah, I had a great time."

"Well dinner's on the stove waiting for you, might be a bit cold. It's been waiting for hours."

"Okay, thanks." I went into the kitchen and got some soup that my Dad had made. My Mom's recipe she'd make it when she had a good day.

After heating it up, I sat down at the table in the dining, slurping the soup on the spoon. I was completely shocked at everything that happened today. My Dad walked into the dining room, with a bowl of soup and sat down across from me. We glanced at each other and started laughing together, like two maniacs. But I was fine with it, I haven't bonded with my Dad for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Did you like it or love it? I'm eager! I like this chapter a lot, I'm not sure why. Well if you love it, please review they mean a lot to me to know people are reading them and I'm not actually writing this for no reason :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and much love 3 **


	4. Nightmare

**Hi! So thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this one, it's in Alice's point of view. Going to start writings some more now, school starts next month and I want to get in some writing before I go back, so enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Joe and I started walking back to the diner since it was starting to get dark quickly. The walk back was completely silent but I was okay with it, it gave me some time to think about what had happened today. As I processed our date, it felt so unreal, that I could completely let someone into my life and out of everyone it was Joe Lamb, I didn't even have my trust walls up to protect myself, I just completely let him in without any obstacles to avoid.<p>

As we approached the front of the diner, we stood there for a few moments staring at each other before getting our bikes from against the building.

"Man, my Dad's going to kill me." Joe said jumping onto his bike.

"Sorry for holding you back so long." I apologized.

"No, no. It's totally cool."

I smiled and kissed Joe on the cheek before riding away. The summer breeze felt so good while it went through my hair, I wanted to turn around to see if Joe had gone but I fought that urge as I turned the corner, going up the hill I saw my Dad standing out on the porch of our house like he was patrolling the area or in more wise words – looking for me.

"Ali, where have you been?" My Dad said walking down the front steps when I set my bike down against our fence.

"I was out with Joe, remember?" I said walking past him to go inside but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"You need to remind me, I thought I lost you." He said, his eyes were blood-shot.

The alien had retreated Earth only a few days ago. Ever since then, my Dad has been completely protective of me. He had stopped drinking, but he hadn't slept at all. When the alien took me, I feel like that triggered a more fatherly figure to come out of him. And the alien completely freaked him out to a point where he couldn't even do anything without having to look over his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm okay." I said patting his shoulder, leading him inside onto the couch. He said down and stared out the window, with an expression I couldn't read, "I'm going to go to bed now."

"Goodnight." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the window.

I walked upstairs quietly, wondering if my Dad would ever recover. He seemed somewhat, paranoid that the alien didn't leave. The only time that he had his mind off of everything that happened, was when he was down at the auto shop, fixing his far or if he was grabbing something to eat with Joe's Dad.

When I sat in bed that night, trying to stay up to sneak out to see Joe, I had dozed off completely and less than seconds, felt myself falling.

_I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't – I was afraid to see the surroundings around me. I heard machinery being put together, water drops falling from above and screams of pain coming from all around me. I don't know how long I hung upside down, almost hours and hours, I felt my heart beating slower and I felt my blood shooting directly towards my head. _

_Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me, and I knew it was the alien. I balled my hands into fists in pain as it wrapped it's hands around my waist and pulled me from my upside down position. I felt it's breath against my ear and I knew this was the end for me. _

_The next thing I knew, I was hearing explosions. Dozens of them in one location to my left, I shot my eyes open and saw fireworks exploding all over. I was in a cave, and there were dozens of bodies hanging from the ceiling. The alien dropped me head first onto the ground and I was out cold._

_I felt warm hands shaking my shoulders, then seconds later and soft hand smacked me across the face, I bolted upright and saw Joe, sitting there staring at me. His mouth was saying something and he was looking directly into my eyes with concern. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him quietly._

"_I'm just doing the best I can to save you." He told me. _

_With that, I threw myself against him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders hugging him. I felt his arms go around me. Everything seemed calm._

_Suddenly, Joe was pulled away from my grasp and I started screaming as the alien picked him up. My screams were inaudible though. My heart started pounding; tears in my eyes were forming and my anger started boiling. Joe had completely stopped and looked at me with his brown eyes; he told me this was the end. I shook my head, trying to scream but nothing came out. _

_Hot tears came running down my cheeks as I tried to get up, I was stuck where I was, sitting there just watching Joe and the alien stare at each other. When I finally got up, Joe had vanished, and sand like grains started falling from the aliens hands where he had Joe. He killed him. He killed my Joe. _

I woke up screaming, my Dad was shaking my shoulders and he had red eyes like he had been crying. I knew I had been crying, my pillow was wet from tears and my eyes were even more red and puffy then his were.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked in an alerted voice. I just shook my head, I couldn't talk.

"Joe." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? It was fun to write. I saw Super 8 at the local theater again last night and figure I'd put in the nightmare part. It was a last minute thing. So if ya like, review!<strong>


	5. I Think I Love You

**This one is kind of short, not my greatest work. My apologies! Promise that I'll make up for it and start writing much more since school starts in 3 weeks and I want to write all I can! Also, thanks for the reviews, like to read them and they mean a lot. Even without them I'd still be writing, but it's nice to know people read this! Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my front door, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost two o'clock in the morning so I closed my eyes again. When the knocks came again, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I yawned my door shot open, "Joseph, come quick." My Dad said, fear in his eyes.<p>

I jumped up and followed my Dad into the living room, Mr. Dainard sat on the coffee table staring at a motionless figure on the couch, and it was Alice.

"ALICE!" I said collapsing by her side. "What happened to her?"

Mr. Dainard shook his head, "She said something about the alien killing you. She must have had some kind of nightmare, she needed to see you she said."

I looked at her face, it was pale and troubled. I ran my hand down her cheek, she felt cooler then ice. I felt like I was losing her already and tried to hold back my tears.

"Louis, let's take her to Joe's room for some privacy." My Dad said as Mr. Dainard picked up Alice bridal style following me down the hallway into my bedroom.

He gently set her down on my bed and whispered something into her ear before looking at me and leaving my room, shutting the door behind him. I stared at Alice for a few minutes then pulled up the chair from my desk and sat beside the bed and watched her sleep. Her face looked less troubled, "Alice." I whispered and she shot up.

"JOE!" She nearly screamed.

"I'm here!" I said sitting on the bed beside her.

She stared at me for a moment then cupped her hands on my face and started tearing up, "You're here." She whispered.

I pulled her into a hug, "I'll always be here, Alice. I promised you I'd never leave, I meant it."

She tensed but then settled and looked at me, I felt a little awkward at first wondering why she was looking at me. She had that same look in her eyes, that my mother had when she'd look at me, the look she'd give me whenever I felt down, whenever I felt like nobody. The look that made me know that I was real and that I existed.

It was right then and there that I knew once and for all, that I had already fallen for Alice Dainard. Now – I think I was in love with her.

She fell asleep within minutes, peacefully. I sat beside her and just looked at her, "I think I love you." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and Corny, I know. I've been having writers block - Before writing a chapter, I'm admitting this - I either A. Saw Super 8 right before or B. Was about to see Super 8. Now that Super 8 isn't in cinemas, what am I going to do? I can't wait until October 18th to write! Throw me some ideas! It'd be much appreciated :) <strong>

**Also my good friend, Regina does a Super 8 RP (Role Play) on Twitter, follow her over on Twitter: CaryFireworks - She always shouts out my fan-fiction so thanks Regina, love you lots 3 **


	6. Are You Dead?

**Hi! So my friend Regina said that I should write something in Cary's point of view. Besides this whole story isn't completely about Joe and Alice so I decided I'd do it! Sadly, I don't have a great sense of humor and Cary isn't my favorite! (Still love him though) So this chapter is a bit of a mess, and isn't that great. My apologies, I'm going into writers block and may need some help. So if you have something good or just any idea in general, feel free to review it'd be much appreciated! **

* * *

><p>I sat on my floor trying to find my lighter, my room was such a mess. I should listen to my Mom and clean it every once in a while. In my case, clean it now because I haven't cleaned it since the start of sixth grade.<p>

I tossed aside my issues of _Fireworks Magazine _and threw aside my burnt and damaged clothes looking for the silver lighter. It was nowhere to be found. I sat on my bed and stared at all of my fireworks: firecrackers, mines, m-80, roman candles, sparklers, snakes – anything you name it. It was there on my desk.

JOE! I left my lighter at Joe's, how could I forget? I was trying to light firecrackers in his fireplace and then he took my lighter. I'm so smart.

I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and ran out my door towards Joe's house. It took about a minute but I got there, bending over with my hands on my knees, panting for breath. I finally made my way up to his front door and pounded on it with my fists. The door swung open seconds later.

"What's wrong, Cary?" Joe said with an alarmed voice.

"Nothing." I said pushing past him. "Give me back my lighter."

"Hi Cary." Alice said from behind me, I jumped.

"AH, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Hanging out with Joe?" She said as Joe went into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around the living room, "Is Mr. Lamb here?"

"No?" Alice said.

"You guys shouldn't be alone!" I said. "That's gross."

"Joe is my boyfriend now, I think it's good to have some alone time." Alice told me.

A shiver went down my spine when she said "Joe is my boyfriend now." Joe and Alice have been dating for about a week now and I haven't been able to accept it. Mainly because it's just gross and secondly because whenever I'm around them now, they act all love drunk around each other. It's kind of adorable at first but then it's like EW, GET A ROOM! I've been bugging Joe a lot lately because he hasn't even kissed Alice yet.

I didn't even notice that Alice was talking to me until I saw Joe come out of his room with my lighter in his hand. My eyes shot open when he held it out to me, I grabbed for it like a dog would for treats but then he pulled back.

"You ever try to light something in my house again, I'll hurt you." He said.

I held my hands up in defense, "Okay!"

Joe looked at me suspiciously, I shot him the old look of innocence and he tossed me the lighter and went back to his couch and sat beside Alice.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked them.

"Star Wars," Joe said. "Wanna watch?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. Hey Joe, want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come over."

* * *

><p>Everything seemed blurry. When I reached out to touch something, it seemed way further than it actually was. I stumbled over and Joe caught me.<p>

"I can't believe you were drinking!" Joe said is disbelief.

My Mom and Dad were taking my older brother to his out of town baseball tournament; it was in a town North of Lillian. They left the keys to their wine cellar and well…I lost my control.

"Soooorry." I said slurring my words as we passed the diner. It was almost midnight and the summer breeze became really cool.

"We should get back to your place." Joe said nervously. "What if a cop comes? Or worse my Dad?"

"JOE! Nothing will haaaaaaaaappen!" I said. "Do not. I repeat, do not be a pussy."

Joe rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. We walked down the street bumping each other on the shoulder and pushing each other around. We were walking back and forth across the street, laughing and shouting.

When I blinked, I saw blinding lights, heard a cry of pain and heard a hard crash and saw a motionless Joe, lying in a puddle of blood in the middle of the street.

"Joe?" I said walking over towards his body. I struggled and fell into a puddle of blood, was this Joe's blood? "Joe? Are you dead?"

* * *

><p><strong>My friend gave me this idea, props to Kayla! Thank you a bunch, I just wanted to add a bit of drama or something. I don't want my story to be all about Joe and Alice! So I added in a bit of...life threating drama? Haha! Also, I got questions from friends asking why haven't Joe and Alice kissed yet. I thought about it and their love, in the film is so innocent and adorable. You know they have affection for each other but they don't show it through flirting and all of that. It's so innocent and all. <strong>

**That's why I haven't had them kiss, sorry! They'll kiss within 5 chapters :)**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! GIVE ME IDEAS 3 **


	7. Joe Saved My Life

**Hi y'all! So I'm excited for this chapter, because I really loved writing it and I got lots of help from my friend, Regina once again so thank you. This is yet another chapter in Cary's point of view and thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome. So hopefully you enjoy this one as well :)**

* * *

><p>Everything happening seemed to be a blur, I sat beside Joe for about five minutes before an ambulance came and put him onto a stretcher and Deputy Lamb grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the backseat of his patrol car. I looked out the window at the stars, wondering what was happening and how this was all happening so fast. Was Joe dead? And was it my fault?<p>

Deputy Lamb got into the car and slammed his hands against the steering wheel and looked at me in the rearview mirror. He didn't look mad, I couldn't read his expression. But my stomach turned, I felt guilty.

"Cary, what happened here?" He said, his voice on the verge of tears.

I looked down, my hands were shaking and I felt like I couldn't even talk because my throat was so dry from the liquor, "We were just walking! Then that car came out of nowhere and hit Joe." I closed my eyes and put my index fingers on my temple and tried to remember. But I couldn't, I felt like I was disappointing Deputy Lamb although he just nodded and followed the ambulance with his sirens on.

Mr. Dainard and Alice were already at the hospital, Alice looked like she hadn't even slept all night and her eyes were red and puffy. Deputy Lamb and Mr. Dainard got up and went outside to talk a bit and I went to sit down beside Alice, she had a blank stare, especially when Joe went by on a stretcher, and his body was completely motionless. My stomach dropped.

"What happened?" Alice finally said blankly, breaking the silence.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples again, going into deep concentration trying to remember exactly what had happened. I didn't drink much, just half a bottle. I wasn't even really drunk, just tired. Finally, after a few moments – I remembered.

"_I don't get the joke…Why is six afraid of seven? Because seven, eight, nine? It's completely stupid! Sounds like something Preston would say to pick up a girl!" I said as me and Joe were starting to cross the street. _

_He laughed throwing a twizzler at me, "It's seven ate nine." _

_I looked up and him and raised an eyebrow, "That's what I just said!"_

_He rolled his eyes and smacked himself on the forehead. Suddenly, as I stood there in the middle of the street, a car came turning a sharp corner and zoomed right at me, the lights blinded me so I put my arms up to cover my eyes, "CARY, WATCH OUT!" Joe yelled and pushed me as hard as he could to the side and I fell onto the ground hitting my head on the cement. _

_I opened my eyes and stood up, rubbing my head, "Joe?" I said working over towards his body. I struggled and fell into a puddle of blood, was this Joe's blood? "Joe? Are you dead?"_

I opened my eyes, and looked at Alice who was waving her hands in front of my face, waiting for me to tell her what happened. I felt even guiltier then before, knowing it was my fault that Joe got hit because he was trying to save me.

"Joe got hit saving me." I said. "I was standing in the street when the car came and I couldn't see, so he pushed me out of the way."

Alice started crying again and I just sat there, wondering if Joe was going to be okay and if he'd ever forgive me for letting him get hit by the car. This was all my fault.

When the sun started to rise, Martin, Preston and Charles walked into the hospital lobby together and waved at us. Charles, being the Fatass he is was hungry so we all went downstairs to the cafeteria and sat at a round table quietly.

"What exactly happened?" Preston asked me.

I stopped playing with my fingers and looked up, "Joe saved my life. The headlights blinded me and I couldn't see, so he pushed me out of the way."

"Holy shit," Charles said. "That's crazy. Who would ever try to kill you?"

"Kill him?" Alice said quietly. "What do you mean?"

Charles went quiet, because Alice shot him a death glare. The two didn't really get along since Joe and Alice started dating and Alice never really liked Charles so it got silent again. I was curious of what he meant, but he was quiet, but Preston picked up to whatever he was talking about.

"I know what he means." Preston said, setting down his cup of water. "This didn't just occur out of the ordinary. Whoever was driving the car must have known that you and Joe were going to be out last night. If they saw you, they would have stopped the car, obviously they intended to do some damage."

"Yeah, but Cary is tiny. I wouldn't have even seen him." Charles spoke up.

"Shut up, pussy!" I said glaring at him, he slouched down in his seat. "Okay, so that makes sense but who would do this?"

Preston simply shrugged while Martin looked around at all of us, "You know, my Mom was going to the pharmacy yesterday to get me my pain pills," Martin said looking down sadly at the huge cast on his left leg, "My Mom said that military personnel car was following her around."

"Joe did say something about the military trying to arrest his Dad for assaulting a solider." I said.

At the same time, the five of us looked up and everything seemed to come together. The military tries to arrest Deputy Lamb but he refuses, some from the military follows Martin's Mom around town and then someone tries to kill me and Joe, it all fits – The military is obviously after us, but what do they want?

"If the military is after us, what would they want?" Alice said as we all pieced it together.

"They obviously want something we have, that they don't." Preston said.

"We're gonna die!" Martin said gagging.

"Shut up!" I said, I didn't feel like seeing him throw up right now.

"The tape…The tape!" Charles said looking up at us. "That tape from the night of the crash! We caught the alien on film, remember they said on the news that we can't ever talk about this? We have the tape still don't we? Maybe that's what they want! Preston, where is it?"

"Why're you asking me?" Preston asked. "I don't have it."

"But you showed it to Joe's dad!" Charles said desperately. "Where did you guys put it after you watched it?"

"Deputy Lamb took it!" Preston said starting to sound frustrated with Charles.

We all exchanged quick glanced then jumped up from our table and dashed out of the cafeteria and ran upstairs into the main lobby searching for Deputy Lamb. We were all stopped at the same time by a military solider.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" He asked us, his hand on his belt where his gun was.

"We were just leaving." Alice lied confidently.

"Not so fast." He said as four other soldiers emerged from behind him. "Grab'em!"

I was lifted off of my feet by a tall man, overweight man, he threw me over his shoulder and I started punching his back, "PUT ME DOWN! I'll kill you!" I screamed.

I felt tiny compared to Preston, Charles, Martin and Alice, they weren't being carried like they were a baby, and they were just being handcuffed by the soldiers and pushed forward. I continued to hit the man's back. He finally put me down and handcuffed me, then threw me into the back of an armored army vehicle with the others. He shut the door and we heard it lock.

"We're gonna die!" Martin said starting to cry.

"Holy shit, what about Joe?" Charles said looking up at us.

"They probably killed him!" Martin said.

"Oh my god, shut up!" I said. "Joe isn't dead, they probably have him too and if we're lucky we'll see him soon. Just shut up!"

We all went silent as the army vehicle started to drive; we all started bouncing around as it went over bumps and bumps and bumps. I started getting really worried about Martin's prediction, was Joe dead? Were we all going to die?

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get all of the kids involved in this one and I think I did pretty well at adding things Alice, Preston, Charles, Cary and Martin would really say. I try to make this realistic, something you could see the characters really saying, I try hard. I'm off of writers block finally and know how things will turn out! As for Joe, I won't announce what happens to him, kind of a cliffhanger, I know! Sorry about that ;) <strong>

**Remember to review if you have a comment, question or something I should add into it and if you like it them favorite it and tell you're friends! Reviews mean a lot to me, I love to get feedback :)**


	8. Going Paranoid

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter and I hope that anyone who reads this story keeps up with me! I have no idea how many chapters I'll be writing but I assure you I will be doing dozens more! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it isn't my best work and feel free to criticize because I'd like to know where I can improve. I'm busy with school but I'll be writing for a bit during the week and I'll try and post something new each weekend! (:**

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold. We had been driving for about four hours now, still counting. My head is aching, my throat is dry and I'm surprised that I gone insane yet from being in the back of this army truck. My mind was focused on so many things that I felt like I was going to pass out. Was Joe okay? What does the army want? Where are we going?<p>

This should be illegal, it's kidnap! When the alien left Lillian, the army donated money to help fix stores and the homes that were destroyed. It was only a week process and right when we thought that they had picked up their things and left, we found out that we were wrong.

"I don't feel so good." Martin repeated for about the hundredth time.

"Shut up!" Cary shot back causing Martin to slouch down.

"I'm sure that the hospital wouldn't let them take Joe." Preston said confidently, hearing Joe's name made my heart beat a little bit faster, especially with all of this happening.

The truck jerked to a stop, causing us all to fly around. We all exchanged some curse words but we turned out alright, finally we all stood up and waited for the door to be opened. The door was slowly being unlocked and when it finally opened, we all staggered back, covering our eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Get out here." A husky voice said grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the truck. He, along with four other men handcuffed the five of us and pushed us into a small brick building.

I tried to get a good look at the surroundings and location of where we were, it was an area that was much hotter than Lillian and looked completely deserted. There were no towns around Lillian that looked like this, so I figured we were completely secluded.

When we entered the brick building, I was shocked. It looked rugged and beat down on the outside but it was completely white. White walls, white concrete floors and white doors…it made the headache that I already had even worse. We walked down the narrow hallway that seemed to get smaller and smaller until we arrived at a white door. The tall man that was holding my arms let go and opened the door and pointed his head inside the room and I slowly but cautiously walked inside with the boys following closely behind me.

The door was slammed shut and locked right as we entered the room. The room was big, and had three bunk beds; it was completely the opposite of the hallway and had black walls and floors and lit up by a single lamp that hung from the ceiling right in the middle of the room. I looked down and saw Joe staring up at me with his mysterious brown eyes.

"Joe." I said quietly, my voice barely audible as I ran to his bedside. He looked up at me; the expression in his eyes wasn't one I could read.

"Holy shit!" Charles said. "They actually bought him!"

"That seems illogical for them to do," Preston explained. "For all we know, this place doesn't have the medical care that Joe needs."

"M-maybe they do!" Martin said quickly turning away from Joe's weak appearance; he started to gag but contained himself after a few minutes.

"We have to get out of here!" Cary said throwing himself against the steel door.

"It won't work! Don't you see?" Martin cried. "We're all probably going to die in here!"

"SHUT UP!" Cary said.

The room fell silent; I sat beside Joe while he slept. Charles silently talked with Martin and Preston while closely watching Cary continuing to try to bust the door down but it was useless. Cary was barely five feet tall, it was useless to try and bust down a seven foot tall steel door.

He fell back onto the floor, defeated and he stared at the door as if it stole all of his firecrackers and threw into a river, "You guys think anyone is looking for us?" Cary asked as Joe woke up.

"Of course," Preston replied helping him up. "We've been gone for hours now; it must be suspicious for none of us to be around. Deputy Lamp will probably be looking for us soon if he isn't already."

"He's right," I continued. "I think he can figure out the government has something to do with us going missing."

"The film festival deadline is in less than a week!" Charles cried. "We're doomed!"

"All of that filming…wasted." Martin sighed.

"We have to break out of here." Joe said quietly and we all stared at him, is he joking?

"What?" Cary said walking towards us and leaning down beside Joe. "Are you serious, Joe?"

He sat up and looked at all of us, he looked weaker than ever with his head wrapped up in medical bandages and cuts and bruises all over his face, "Martin was right, they'll probably kill us in here! We know information that they don't want us knowing. We're the only ones that actually saw the alien, made contact with it. The only reason we're here is because they're figuring out what to do with us."

"What do we do?" Martin asked quietly.

"If they let us out of this room, that's when we can make a plan." Joe said. "We have to study the design and structure of the building."

"When do you think they will let us out?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "No idea. But if they don't, we've got to figure out a way to break out of this room."

We all looked at the walls and Charles kicked the back wall, it wasn't made of steel but it also wasn't completely soft for us to just break through. We all exchanged looks and started hitting the walls, waiting to find a soft spot until we heard the steel door being unlocked, that's when we all retreated to the bunks to sit down and look casual.

"You kids hungry?" A tall man in a black trench coat and slacks asked us with men holding trays behind him.

I hadn't thought about it, my stomach ached because I hadn't eaten for almost a day but I didn't want to give in to whoever this man was. Charles nodded silently, Cary nudged him but it was too late, the man gave an evil grin and had the man bring in trays followed by a fold-up table and they set it all in the middle of the room on the table with six chairs around it.

The aroma of the food filled the room and my stomach growled; there were fresh vegetables, mashed potatoes, a juicy steak and six cups of water. Charles looked at Joe desperately, asking if it would be okay to just eat a little bit of the food and Joe nodded as his stomach growled.

"Go on, eat up. You'll need it." The man replied, shutting the door behind him and the other men and locking it.

Cary helped Joe up and led him to the table and Joe sat down, eyeing the food. Charles already had his fork in his hand, ready to eat but was looking around at all of us for reassurance. Martin shoveled a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth and we all stared at him in shock, he swallowed and waited for a moment staring at the food – thinking it was poisoned but it wasn't.

We all started to eat in silence. Unsure of if the food would kill us now or later but we didn't care. We were hungry, practically starving.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." Charles said, panting from all of the food he was shoving into his mouth.

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "We need a break out plan."

"How do we start that?" Preston asked him.

"The walls aren't made of steel. Just the door, we find a soft spot on the wall and we're out of here. Besides, this room is huge, there has to be a spot on the wall." Joe said going over slowly to one of the walls and knocking on it.

Cary seemed excited, to get out and to go somewhere. For the amount of time that I've known Cary – I've learned something things about him – Simple things, things that almost anyone knows. He is really fidgety, can't sit down for an hour and since we've been in this room he's been slamming himself into that steel door like a maniac.

"Shit! CALM DOWN CARY!" Charles shouted at him, punching a wall then wincing in pain.

"If they don't let us out of here, no one will!" Martin said slamming his forehead into the wall, then falling backwards.

"This is all so illogical. It doesn't seem to add up." Preston said to himself quietly while tapping parts of the wall with the tip of his fingers.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FIRECRACKS YOUR BASTARDS!" Cary yelled at the wall, slamming into it again.

"This is useless." Joe said, looking at all of his best friends going paranoid. He sat down on his bed and I sat down beside and looked at him for a moment. "This place is making us go crazy."

"I know," I agreed. "But they'll be patient and get tired."

But I wasn't sure if I was correct – Cary seemed to get angrier at that one spot on the wall ever few minutes; Preston was telling his thoughts to no one that was listening; Martin kept telling us that we'd die then he'd slam his head into the wall and Charles was too busy yelling at Cary, probably the reason he'd get more mad.

Was this place making us go paranoid?

* * *

><p><strong>Was this good? Bad? Or what? Let me know with a comment, question or whatever (:<strong>


	9. Beginning the Perfect Plan

**I wish that I had a great explanation and reason to why I haven't published a new chapter on here for over a month and I do! Just a few days after I wrote the last chapter, I started failing algebra and I got my laptop taken away which took away all writing, brainstorming and publishing privileges. **

**Luckily I got my laptop back on the 10th of this month but I had complete writers block and I was also doing Volleyball at that time so I had no time at all to write. But I promise I'm back and I'll be posting A LOT over the Thanksgiving break! **

**This chapter is kind of short, not my best but I needed to get something out to everyone! Enjoy! (Cary's POV)**

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing and my arm was aching. I couldn't say how long I was trying to break that wall down but I'll tell you, it was for more than an hour.<p>

"CARY!" Charles shouted, sitting up in his bunk. "STOP IT!"

The constant repeating of the same phrase, over and over again made me even more upset. Joe had fallen asleep somehow over all of the chaos and Alice just sat beside him, watching him.

"There's no logical explanation to why they are keeping us in here." Preston said starting to pace around the room. "I mean we're still considered minors, right? Having us in here without permission from our guardians is illegal. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Martin said. "But it's the military! No one can touch them!"

"He's right." Alice said, finally looking away from Joe.

I stopped hitting the wall and slid down to the floor, panting. The others stared at me with disappointed looks and I sighed in defeat.

"Now we'll never make the film festival!" Charles groaned.

"Joe looks like he won't make it!" Martin said going pale.

"I won't ever be able to take the advanced algebra classes next year!" Preston said with a frown.

"I'll never see my Dad again." Alice said with a sniffle.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP?" I shouted at them. "What are we doing? We can't let this bring us down! We have to get out of here for Joe! He's not okay and he won't be okay unless he gets help. Charles, we'll make your film festival. Martin, he'll make it. Preston, you'll take the stupid math class and Alice, you'll see your Dad again. We all just have to work together."

"How do we start?" Charles said as his voice cracked.

"Let's ask Joe." I said walking towards his bunk.

_**Twelve Hours Later**_

We took twelve hours to make the perfect plan. It was tricky though and we weren't sure how we were going to do it with Joe's severe concussion and his arm brace on but we knew we could pull through. We figured that right now, it was around eight o'clock in the morning because last time we got out of here, it was around the same time.

"Do you think they'll come?" Martin asked for the hundredth time.

"They have to like last night." Joe said quietly as we all casually eyed the door.

"I'm not sure; it's been too lo –"

The locks on the other side of the door were being unlocked and the door opened slowly. There stood the same tall man in the black trench coat and slacks stood there.

"You kids look like you need a bit of light." He said motioning his guards to cuff us.

I thought about fighting the man that picked me up off of my feet again but I decided not to because I thought I'd get my ass kicked. Okay, I knew I'd get my ass kicked. But it's not fair; he has three feet on me!

We were back in the narrow and white hallway, walking down in silence, our footsteps being the only sound bouncing off the walls. Finally, after a few hallways, we ended up in a gated area outside. It wasn't that big, probably twenty feet by twenty feet. The sun blinded me and I collapsed onto one of the benches.

"When do we start the plan?" Preston whispered.

"When Joe asks to go to the bathroom." Alice reminded him.

Charles started a small conversation about the film festival and _The Case__**. **_We were all half listening and half thinking if our plan would even work. The main worry was if we got caught, what would they do to us?

Joe and Alice held hands underneath the table. When Alice squeezed Joe's hand, he finally got up and asked the guard to go to the bathroom. I was worried if this part of the plan would work because if this didn't work, then Charles won't make the film festival, Martin will freak out about Joe, Preston won't be able to take advanced algebra, Alice won't be able to see her dad and Joe won't see his dad again.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter? I thought it wasn't good but I don't think anything I do is good. But I love where my story is going and I hope that you keep up with it! If you like it or have tips - PLEASE review. Reviewing only takes a few seconds and doesn't require signing up for an account. It's quick and easy! I love feedback - Let me know! <strong>

**New chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or on Friday. I promise! I'll have 2 or 3 more chapters up over this next weekend! **


	10. Fight or Die

**Okay, so let me start off by saying that I am SO sorry for not posting a chapter for over a month! I promised I'd have a bunch up on Thanksgiving weekend but my harddrive crashed and every chapter that I wrote was GONE. It was horrible! I didn't jot down any notes either, so it was my fault that I had nothing up here for you guys. **

**I've spent the last month begging for a new computer and I finally got a Mac on Christmas! I'm extremely grateful for it and now that I have it all up and completely running, I'll be able to write a lot more chapters! And I have already written the next few chapters of this story! I'm going to be writing the conclusion within the next couple of days to post within the next couple of weeks.**

***NOTE* I changed the name of this story from "Falling For You" to "Escape". Originally it was going to be a Joe / Alice story but seeing as it's going into the direction of action / suspense, I don't see where I can fit in the romance. But don't worry, Jalice will come when you least expect it, bare with me! **

**P.S This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry about that! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's POV<strong>

The guard placed his hand on my shoulder and escorted me down the hallway towards the bathroom. I glanced around, looking for windows and emergency exits but there were none to be found.

It took me a few minutes, but I gathered my courage and quickly whipped around and smashed my arm brace as hard as I could on the side of his head. His eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, motionless. I dragged him into the bathroom with my free hand and ended up kicking him a few times in frustration.

I took his walkie talkie and cleared my throat nervously. I deepened my voice, "Assistance needed in the bathroom."

A deep husky voice spat into the other end of the walkie talkie, "What do you mean you need assistance? The kid's nearly handicapped with that brace. Piss off!"

I hesitated for a moment on what to say, I didn't think he would call me handicapped and not come. I wished Preston was here, so he could give me something logical to say, "He, uh, he collapsed."

"He what?"

"He fell over, he's twitching and freaking out." I scratched the back of my head dumbly and waited for his response.

"I'll dispatch the infirmary."

"NO!" I nearly screamed into the walkie talkie. "Just get in here and help!"

"Calm down, Roberts." He said with a sigh. "I'll be there in a minute."

I threw the walkie talkie onto the floor and took the guards machine gun and dragged it over towards the door and picked it up with my free hand. I got ready to smash this guys head in as soon as he came into the bathroom. But instead, I was greeted with a surprise.

The bathroom door was kicked in and the other guard pulled the gun from my grasp and threw me into the group, the tip of his rifle on my digging into my cheek. I kicked at his feet but failed to hit them. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and yanked me off of the ground.

"You think you can trick me, boy?" He snarled. "I'm no idiot."

I wasn't sure of how to respond to what he had said so I simply spit in his face and he shook me violently and then threw me into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Martin's POV<strong>

"Shit, what do you think is taking so long?" Charles asked.

"Joe's probably dead!" I suggested. "We're never getting out of here!" I wrapped my arms around my legs and cradled myself back and forth.

"WHY DID YOU SUGGEST JOE TO DO IT?" Cary screamed in Preston's face.

"It seemed logical at the time!" Preston said with a guilty tone. "None of us are strong! With that arm brace, Joe could knock anyone out. That thing was supposed to be our way out!"

"Calm down, guys." Alice said, tucking her hair behind her ear, sighing. "We're the only ones out here now. Best thing to do now is to go inside and look for ourselves."

"You crazy?" I spat out. "We'll get killed in there!"

She shrugged, "We'll continue the plan. We just have this one mishap, don't worry, Martin." She said rubbing my back awkwardly as she stood up.

"Let's find them and blow 'em to shit!" Cary said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You don't have fireworks, Chompers." Charles said emotionlessly.

Alice seemed like the bravest one out of all of us guys and she led the way into the building. I started rubbing my palms together nervously and walked right beside her, jumping at every noise that I heard. We finally stood right in front of the bathroom door and we all started to freak out.

"I'm NOT going in there!" I said, starting to tear up. "Guys, what if we get shot?"

"That would be highly illogical of the military to do." Preston said. "They can't kill us, we're only kids. We haven't done anything wrong. They don't have the authority to do that."

"You never know!" I yelled at him.

"I'll go in first." Charles said, making his way towards the door.

"No, fatass!" Cary said, pushing Charles out of the way. "I'll go in first. You won't even fit through the door."

"JESUS CARY, SHUT UP!" Charles snarled.

"CALM DOWN!" Cary yelled.

I kicked the door open and ran towards the first thing I saw, a man facing the wall. He turned around and his eyes widened as I tackled him as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and hit his head on the tiled floor. Blood slowly flowed onto the floor and I ran to the toilet, blowing chunks.

When I finished, I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my sweater and walked over to Charles who was trying to help Joe up with Cary and the others. Joe was out of it, he had hit his head, yet again and the bad concussion he already had must've gotten worse.

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and stared at Alice, waiting for the next step.

"What?" She said to all of us.

"What's the next move?" Preston said eagerly.

"You guys can be clueless." Alice said with a frown. "You helped me plan this too!"

"So?" Preston said, sighing in sadness. "You seem to be the smartest one here now."

Alice sighed, running a hand through her hair, "We need to find the main office and get the keys from there, remember? The gate and car keys?"

Cary jumped up and down in excitement, "Something awesome! Let's go!"

We all came out of the bathroom and went down the hallway, looking at every single door for a sign. Almost every door had a sign that said: _Room 1 _or _Room 50_. Right when we were about to give up, we approached the end of the long hallway and the door had a sign that said: _Security Office_.

Joe grunted and nodded his head in the direction of the door. I helped Alice take hold of him and got ready to kick in the door again. This time, Cary, Charles and Preston were at my side, ready to fight anyone who was in the room. But who were we kidding? We'd get crushed by whoever was in the room.

"Ready, Smartin?" Cary asked, holding his fists up, hopping back and forth.

I shook my head, wiping a drop of sweat off of my forehead, "No."

"Well, that sucks."

Cary pushed me at the door and I kicked it with full force and the three of them jumped in behind me, hitting the air pathetically while I stood there shaking my head.

"Guys, what're you doing?" I asked them. "There's no one in here."

"Kicking in the new moves." Cary said coolly, wiping his hands on his pants.

Charles rolled his eyes and helped Alice drag Joe into the room. They said him on the floor and shut the door, putting the security lock on. Now no one could get in.

"So we find the keys for the car and gate?" Preston asked, looking around.

Alice nodded, looking around at all of the guns hanging on the walls; she shifted uncomfortably and walked towards the wall.

"What's on your mind, Alice?" Joe asked from the corner, rubbing his temples.

She turned around and stared at Joe, "We can't do this without protection." She glanced at the wall again. "But I don't want to take these."

Cary walked up to Alice and tip toed to pat her shoulder, "You kidding me, Alice? I'd die to shoot one of these things!" Alice's glared at him. "Not like I'd shoot anyone though! Come on, these guns would just be for show! It's not like we're actually gonna kill 'em, right?"

"He's right," Joe said quietly. "We should each take one and just not put bullets in it."

"Joe's right!" I said, shaking in fear at the thought of Cary holding a loaded gun. "We shouldn't load them, just to be safe!"

"But what if we start getting shot at?" Charles said. Really? Did he always have to pick the worst situations to side with Cary on?

"Exactly! I'm with Charles on this one." Cary said.

"Maybe just one of us should have a loaded gun." Preston suggested while he helped Joe up.

"Can it be me?" Cary asked hopefully.

"No." Alice said apologetically as he frowned.

"Why doesn't Preston just have it?" I suggested nervously. "I - I mean he suggested it and he seems like the most mature person here."

Preston's jaw dropped and he shook his head quickly like a bobble head, "No way! I think Joe should have it, for sure!"

Joe shook his head, "I've gone through too much. Holding a loaded gun doesn't seem like a good thing for me."

Cary decided not to argue because he knew that we wouldn't let him even touch a loaded gun. He looked at Charles who shook his head, not wanting to take on the burden of shooting a gun if we really need him to. Now, the only person left to hold the gun was Alice. We all stared at her and she pulled a pistol off of the wall and held it like it was a snot rag.

"Alice?" Joe said, stumbling towards her.

She turned around and the gun flew out of her hand, hitting the ground, releasing a bullet. I jumped onto the floor, sobbing.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "Alice! What're you thinking?"

She was speechless as she rushed to pick up the gun, "I – I'm not sure, I'm sorry."

Joe walked up to Alice and started whispering into her ear while Cary and Charles picked guns off of the wall and took the bullets out of them. Preston examined the bullets closely, seeing what year they were made in and I just stood there, scratching the back of my head.

"You gonna choose a gun, Smartin?" Cary asked.

"Y – Yeah." I said shuffling towards them quietly as they handed me a shotgun.

"It's light for a shotgun." Cary said staring at the gun in my hands while I held it awkwardly. "Double barrel. It's a beauty, isn't it?"

"I don't know anything about guns, Cary." I said, handing it back to him. "I can't say if a gun is beautiful or not."

Charles rolled his eyes, "He means it's good compared to other guns, shithead."

I shrugged, turning around to see two pairs of keys, hanging on the wall. I slowly walked towards them and pulled them off the wall.

"GUYS!" I shouted. "The keys! I found them!"

"Guys, watch out!" Joe said, diving onto the floor, pulling Alice down with him.

Right then, a bullet crashed through the window and went right through the wall in the back of the room. We all panicked and took a gun, the keys and ran out of the room.

All I wanted to do was ball up in a corner and scream, covering my ears but it wasn't that time. I had to man up and help my friends because it was either fight or die.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit boring since I haven't been writing a lot this month. But I'm on Winter Break for another week so I'll have plenty more up for you! <strong>

**I'd also like you wish YOU a Happy New Year! I saw the movie and I loved it, so this year my friend Regina & I are going into Times Square! Hope you have a safe one and please REVIEW this story, so I can get feedback! I feel like I'm writing for an invisible audience sometimes. **

**You don't have to sign up to review so please, give me some feedback! (: **

**Much Love.**

**Enjoy 2012! **


	11. Running

**It's been a while. Two months to be exact. And I'm absolutely not surprised if anyone hates me. I'm back, for real now. I have a new laptop, that is not a MacBook because my last two have crashed, so my parents decided to give up on Apple products. I've been writing down all of my story ideas in my notes and I've been trying to think of an excuse to why I haven't posted a chapter for so long but there really is no excuse, it was just a bunch of homework and projects and procrastinating. But I'm back into my writing mood, and all I want to do is post more and more.**

**For my Kickin' It fan-fic, I've written about four chapters, but I just posted one (You can check that out on my profile, if you're interested) and I'm about to start writing all of my Super 8 chapters so I can actually post some when I say that I will. But I'm not going to make any promises anymore, I'll just post whenever I post. I hope that I still have people interested in the Super 8 story!**

**I have a new story, which I came up with, another Joe and Alice romance. But it's just focused on Joe and Alice. It's going to be called, _Gone So Long_. Let me know in a review what you think about that, and if you have any suggestions for this story.**

* * *

><p>Fight or Die<p>

Joe Lamb

Chapter 11 

Running

I felt like my ears were bleeding. I could hear explosions happening all around me and guns being shot through the walls. I sprinted down the hallway behind Cary, Martin, Charles and Preston. Alice was beside me, her arm wrapped around my shoulder, helping me run. This felt like a dream. And I hoped that I would wake up soon but I knew that I wouldn't. This was real. It was either fight or die.

We turned left down one of the hallways that would lead to the garage, which hopefully had some kind of car, or truck that these keys would come in handy for. Martin bravely held a sub-machine gun in his hand. He shot it once and that was when we first started running, the kick in the gun shocked him at first and he fell backwards onto the floor. He gripped it confidently, leading the group down the hallway while Preston and Cary held pistols nervously, and Charles had sweat dripping down a face. He held a shot gun, and he sure as hell knew that he wouldn't use it. The kick in a shot gun would be too much for him to handle, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Alice was beside me, and neither of us had a weapon. Guns freaked her out, especially holding one. I didn't know how we'd defend ourselves if it came down to it.

When we reached the end of the hallway, Charles slammed his back against the wall and slid down the floor, breathing in and out heavily while Preston and Cary tapped their fingers on their guns. Martin was walking towards the door, cautiously looking out the cube window into the garage. He winced in pain, and fell to the ground, holding his leg.

"Martin?" Preston asked, kneeling down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Martin said, clenching his fists. "My leg, it hurts."

"Is it the one that was injured in the explosion?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, same spot." Martin said, getting up off of the floor with Preston and Cary's assistance. He picked up his gun. "Shit, I have no idea why it hurts!"

"You might have gotten your cast off too soon." Alice said. "I don't think that it's had enough time to heal properly, will you be okay?"

Martin had a slight limp, but he nodded, "Yeah, we need to get out of here. There's a truck at the end of the garage. The rest are tanks, we have to get to the other side of the garage or we're toast."

"We can do that!" Cary said with fake enthusiasm. "Man, if I had my firecrackers, these military bastards would be toast!"

"You guys ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in an unsure, worried look in their eyes. This was it. This was our last chance to get out of here. If we got caught, who knew what they'd do to us? They'd either kill us or torture us. Either way, getting killed seemed highly likely because we have no idea who was in that garage.

"This is it…" I said. "We don't know what's on the other side of this door, but we've got to keep running no matter what."

I looked at everyone in the eye, and final words weren't necessary. No matter how much we all disagreed or argued in the past, none of it mattered in this moment. We all loved each other. We were a family. Families fight, siblings fight. Best friends fight, but that was all the adventure of having a best friend or sibling. It's the new challenges that we give each other to face every single day that make a friendship or relationship worth it. Something worth fighting for.

Martin counted down and when he kicked the door open and started to run, time seemed to slow down. Alice grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. Even with all of this chaos going on around us, I pulled her into a quick embrace and kissed back gently. She pulled away, and grabbed my hand and we followed the others into the garage.

The garage was like a warzone. It's like they knew we'd come so they had set up guns everywhere to shoot at us. We crouched down behind tanks while we were running, we did anything we could to stay alive. There were no soldiers on our level, which was good. I'm sure Martin, Cary, Preston and Charles weren't planning on killing anyone today. Or ever.

Adrenaline was pumping through all of our veins. We seemed like we were running at superhuman speed. Alice and I ran beside each other the whole time. I ran through the pain in my body, and Alice had tears running down her cheeks at the disaster going on around us, Martin limped while running, Preston was hit in the head by flying debris and had to have Charles help him run and Cary was the only one running without a struggle.

I wished that I hadn't noticed that.

Cary started to stumble. He was running the fastest and he got to the truck first, he unlocked it and threw his gun in. The mistake he made was coming back for the rest of us, he told Alice that he could help me and forced her to get to the car, and start it up because she was the only one out of the six of us that could actually drive a car.

I threw my arm around Cary's shoulders, pain started to make me limp while I was running but Cary pulled me along. Some of the guns around us stopped shooting and we heard what sounded like cannons starting to be shot. More debris was flying around in the air around us. A sharp pain hit my right shoulder and I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Cary fell down beside me, panting, he was clenching his stomach and he looked at me with scared eyes.

He coughed and spat up blood all over the ground. Cary, my best friend, was shot. I couldn't believe it. I looked at my shoulder and saw a hole in my clothes and blood starting to spill. Had I been shot too? I didn't care. Right now, it was about Cary. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and sprinted as fast as I could towards the truck, dragging him along. He seemed like he was paralyzed, his feet were dragging on the ground, and he stared at his bloody stomach.

When I got to the car, Alice was sitting the driver's seat, her head down, so she wouldn't get shot. Charles and Preston were sitting in the backseat section of the truck and they were panicking, Preston looked like he was about to pass out. His face was covered with blood from being hit in the head with debris and Charles had a few scrapes. Martin was waiting in the door for us and he yanked Cary and I into the truck by the shirts and yelled, "GO!" and Alice stepped on the gas and we drove right out of the garage doors.

Martin was holding onto his gun so tight that one of his hands started bleeding. Cary crawled into the backseat and sat between Charles and Preston.

"Holy shit!" Charles screamed. "Cary's got a bullet in him!"

"Really?" Preston asked, sitting up. He glanced at Cary; he looked petrified while he was holding his stomach. "Whoa! Cary, are you okay?"

Cary didn't respond. He just stared right out the windshield. Alice glanced at Cary in the rearview mirror and scolded Charles for poking at him, "Charles! Stop it! He's in shock from being shot!"

I turned around in my seat, careful enough to stay down so I wouldn't be shot by any of the bullets that were being aimed at the car, "Leave him alone, Charles!"

"SHUT UP!" Charles yelled at me.

"Guys, stop!" Martin said, pushing Charles and I apart. "We have a bigger problem!"

We all turned around and looked out the windshield. There was a huge gate in front of us; it was the gate that needed the key to be opened. The gate didn't look too strong, but the thing was that this was a military base, their gate was probably top of the line protected which means we probably couldn't just drive right through without someone getting seriously hurt. Alice's eyes looked terrified, she didn't want to crash through those gates and neither did we.

"Come on!" Alice shouted impatiently, as we approached the gate. "What do we do?"

"We can't stop, they'll kill us!" Preston shouted over the guns being shot. Something lit the back of the truck on fire because Preston opened the door that connected to the back of the truck and we immediately smelled burning rubber.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Charles stated.

"Drive through!" I tried to shout as calmly as possible to try to calm Alice down.

"How do we know that this truck won't explode once we collide with the gate?" Alice asked impatiently, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "The back of the truck is already on fire…"

"Just go through it." Cary said quietly, staring directly at the gate with nervous eyes.

Cary hadn't spoken a word since he was shot, so we went with his word and Alice sped up and we got closer and closer to the gate. It was only a matter of seconds before we collided with the gate. And I felt as if my life was flashing before my eyes. I could remember finding out that my Mother died, I could remember the first time that my Dad cried, I could remember everything that there is to remember.

All of the fear that I had was gone, and I was ready to die if I had to, right here, right now.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of that chapter! Review if you enjoyed, the characters didn't have much dialogue in this chapter because honestly, in the middle of explosions, and basically a war, who has much time to talk? I'm just trying to be a bit realistic.<strong>

**Once again, review if you would be interested in reading, _Gone So Long _a Joe & Alice love story. And YES! They finally kissed in this chapter, after eleven chapters of fun. I don't like having characters kiss early on in the story, because it sort of defeats the purpose of it being a love story. Right?**

**I mean think about it, you are reading the story to see when the characters get together, and if it's in the first chapter, it takes away the whole cliff-hanger sequence. That's my personal opinion though. But other writers on here do an amazing job at having early kisses. I really love some of the new Super 8 stories on here. So amazing. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Vigilance

**I understand that it's been a very long time since there's been a new chapter here and there's no excuse for this. No motivation and school gets in the way of things but now I'm back. This is a new writer by the way, the old author for this story lost interest and asked me to continue so I hope that you enjoy what I've done. It's nothing different! Just how I'd like for it to continue and all of that :)**

* * *

><p>Fight or Die<p>

Cary 

Chapter 12 

Vigilance 

My eyes opened to the sound of moaning.

As I began to sit up I saw Martin rocking back and forth, hugging himself with tears in his eyes. He was staring with wide eyes in my direction. I furrowed my brows as I noticed that he was looking over me, and I turned to see Preston sprawled out on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"He's not dead Martin, it's okay." A soft voice said reassuring Martin. It was Alice.

"What's happening?" I asked as I began to stand up, "Oh! Shit!"

A sudden pain shot through my left leg. I looked down to see my jeans soaked with blood. I was too scared to see the injury so I decided to figure out where we were. It was hot, really hot. My thin hair was sticking to my forehead as sweat dripped slowly down my cheeks. My shirt was damp, sticking to my slender body, "Cary, are you okay?"

I turned to see Alice staring at me with curious eyes. She didn't look so bad for someone who had just gotten into a car wreck. I had no idea what happened. One second we're busting through the gates and the next I wake up in the middle of what looked like nowhere. I looked at her and nodded slowly as I began to look around some more.

Wherever we were was very dry, almost like a desert. I had no clue what was going on. I looked up at the cloudless sky and frowned. In the distance I saw what looked like the secluded military base but I had to squint to see it more clearly. Blinking repeatedly, I continued to stare until I was sure that it was the military base. My stomach dropped as I had half expected that we would be getting further than this after we busted out.

"We need to get moving." Alice told us as she knelt down beside Preston, examining his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Joe said as he came from inside of the truck. He had a slight limp as he approached the group, his brown hair sticking up in all directions, "Cary! Thank god you're awake, help me look around to see if this thing can still move."

As Joe pulled me up off of the ground I slowly approached the truck, inspecting the condition of the outside. I stopped for a moment to stop myself from screaming as I glared at the ground, pain shooting through my body. My leg was definitely hurt pretty bad. I could barely walk on it. The fire that had nearly killed us extinguished after destroying the back of the truck. The tarp-material covering the top had been completely burned to ashes and laid in the bed of the truck, "If the engine's good then I think we can get back to Lillian, wherever that is."

"How the hell do you figure we'll get back to Lillian?" Charles asked as he threw his arms up dramatically. Aside from Alice and Martin, he was the only one who hadn't gotten injured in the collision.

"I don't know, fatty, I'm not a Geography teacher." I spat back at him. I wasn't in the mood for bickering back and forth anymore, and the heat was starting to get to me.

"Please stop." Alice said patiently as she continued to shake Preston gently, "This arguing will only get worse if we waste more time, we're probably all nearly dehydrated."

"How do we find water? How long can we go without food?" Martin asked as calmly as he could.

"We'll figure that out as soon as we figure out what the plan is." Joe replied to him with a weak smile.

It took around thirty minutes until Alice managed to get Preston awake and boy was he out of it. He had a pretty bad gash on his forehead. With a cloth from the glove-compartment in the truck, we got the bleeding to slow down with some pressure but we really needed to get him to a hospital to get checked out. That actually applied to all of us with the open cuts. Who knows how long it'll be until they get infected?

We all came to an agreement on the decision that we should drive in the opposite direction that the front gate of the military base was facing. It may not be the smartest decision, but we didn't really have a choice. Any other way could get us all killed over time and I knew that Charles was getting less and less patient since the deadline for the film festival was soon.

"Do you think they're still after us?" Preston asked groggily as we sat him upright in the passenger seat.

"Most likely," Joe admitted quietly as we all began to load into the truck, "But we need to focus on getting us all back to Lillian where we can get help."

"I bet they're already looking for us." Alice stated sadly as we all slowly and steadily began to load into the truck one by one, "We've been gone for a few days, and I don't think the people around town are convinced that the _alien _is gone. They may think that _it_, or something like _it _has taken us, and this whole thing will be turned into something much bigger than it is."

"The military kidnapped us!" Charles shouted angrily, "How is this not a big deal to you, Alice?"

"I'm not saying it isn't a big deal, I'm just saying that I don't feel like having reporters following me around, asking for what they did to us. It's a hassle."

"Could be good promotion for my movie."

"Nobody cares about your stupid movie right now, Charles." Martin told him honestly.

"Why don't you shut up, four eyes. At least I've got something to look forward to doing when I get home."

Martin looked down at his injured leg and slowly brought his eyes back to Charles. If Smar… Martin wasn't hanging out with us, and then he most likely wasn't doing anything which was why he was always around, always wanting to do something. His hours of hanging out were already getting reduced slowly since the whole injury with his leg, and now with the military kidnapping us… His parents might never let him leave the house. They're incredibly strict.

"Whoa, guys. C'mon." Joe said as he held up his hands to both Martin and Charles in a defensive manner, "We're all getting sensitive because it's so hot out here."

"Yeah, and I'm not sticking around 'til it gets dark." I added, "It'll be creepy as hell and I'm sure they'll have people looking for us eventually."

"Can we talk more in here?" Preston croaked as he held his head in his hands.

"Who's driving this time?" Charles asked as he peered into the front seat, studying the dashboard with arched brows as Alice closed the passenger seat door.

"Me." Joe said as he climbed into the driver's seat, shutting the door with a queasy look on his face.

"You feeling alright, Joe?" Preston asked as he blinked slowly, staring at Joe with tired eyes.

Joe ignored him and shoved the key into the ignition. The engine of the truck roared and Joe turned the car around, speeding towards the military base. All of us were on high-alert, staring at several posts that were set up.

"I feel like we should get down." Martin stated nervously as he got closer and closer to the military base.

"It's not like we're going back in." I told him as I glanced at him, "Just finding the main-entrance and then we'll go in the opposite direction of it."

"Will we get a ticket since none of us have a license?" Martin asked.

"No, the police are probably loo–"

Alice was interrupted by the most horrifying sound that I had ever heard in my entire life. It was a high-pitched screech, and it sounded almost exactly like nails on a chalkboard but the thing was that it sounded as if the sound was being put out through an amplifier right beside my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Joe struggled to keep his hands on the wheels while also trying to cover his ears.

"SHIT! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" Charles yelled with his eyes sealed shut, his hands covering his ears.

"It's that!" Alice shouted loudly over her shoulder as she motioned to a large figure in front of us that blanketed the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's it for this chapter. I know that it's extremely short, but it's been about a year since this story has been updated and I just want to make sure that readers are still interested, and I wanted to give you a little taste of my writing. It's not much different from the previous writers, just not as lively and fun :(<strong>

**But I'll do what I can. I've been working more on the _Kickin' It _stories that'll be updated hopefully sometime this weekend. Hope that this chapter was somewhat good and I promise that if you review and like this one then I'll make the next chapter a lot, lot longer :)**

**P.S This story only has a few chapters left, so I'll be cramming into long chapters!**


	13. An Update (Sorry!)

Hey readers! I'm SeaweedOwl and you may remember this account as Super8Geek.

I'm the new owner here because the previous owner left this account. I'm actually the one who wrote and published the last chapter (Chapter 12: Vigilance) and I had fun writing with Super 8 because it's one of my favorite movies… ever!

Actually, I did assist the original owner in writing this story and had a lot of fun with it. I'm glad I could be in the process and even got to write my own chapter. This update is to kind of say that if you want, I will continue the story because the original owner and I planned to only publish 15 chapters, so technically there would be 3 chapters left and I'd make them pretty lengthy to wrap things up.

Leave a review if you want me to continue this story, and of course, read Chapter 12 if you want to see how I write and stuff and if you like me cause hey, I'm the new owner and I want to post what satisfies you. So yeah! Leave a review and I'll take a peek at it :)


End file.
